Amigos, até quando?
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: -Yamato seu...- Eu não deixei que prosseguisse com a fala, tampei sua boca com o que estava mais perto: minha boca." Trechos da fic. One-shot / Sora & Yamato


**...Amigos, até quando?...**

Eu gostava de te encontrar em meus braços. Já era comum que nos vissem assim e não se assustassem mais. Afinal, éramos ou não amigos?

Se tivessem me feito essa pergunta há alguns anos eu teria corado e diria: "_Claro que somos amigos! Os melhores do mundo..._" O idiota então diria que queria tentar algo com você e me pediria para tentar te convencer a, pelo ao menos, dar a chance de uma conversa. E, como sempre eu fazia, eu quebraria a cara do dito cujo sem me importar com quantos mais eu teria que bater por sequer colocar os olhos em você... Você me olharia com reprovação e ficaria com raiva, mas isso não duraria dois minutos, porque em questão de segundos eu te abraçaria e diria que apenas fazia isso por impulso. Você coraria, e me abraçaria de volta e me pediria com um beijo na bochecha que nunca mais fizesse isso.

Mas você sabia que eu não mudaria tão cedo. E não mudei. Até dez anos atrás quando você me apresentou seu primeiro namorado. Se me recordo seu nome era Yagami. Mas não fazia diferença. Eu, seu amigo, não podia lhe defender de algo que você não queria ser defendida. Então apenas fiz uma sutil ameaça... Eu teria Taichi ao meu lado se quisesse, e foi o que _ele_ quis. Digamos que conversamos com ele o quanto você era especial e que se fizesse você sofrer, o perseguiríamos até o fim dos tempos. Ele começou a rir e Tai e eu, continuamos com a cara fechada enquanto ele ficava sem graça e sua face, assustada. Dois meses depois seu romance acabou.

Você ficou com muita raiva quando ele disse que tinha medo de mim e Tai e que não queria mais nada com você. Seu mundo caiu, ficou com raiva de nós. Mas era eu quem sempre iria estar ali para secar suas lágrimas, de preferência nem sequer deixá-las cair.

Eu parei de me intrometer nos assuntos do seu coração e ficamos mais unidos ainda.

Era verdade que eu já havia lhe roubado uns beijos desde que nos conhecemos. E alguns desses fora _você_ quem roubara de _mim_. Mas acho que não é roubo algo do qual quer que lhe roubem...

Agora, já com vinte e cinco anos tudo é muito bom entre nós. Ou pelo ao menos era, até ontem.

Foi depois desse primeiro fracasso amoroso que eu não quis mais que qualquer um te ferisse daquele jeito. Mas eu não confiava em ninguém a ponto de saber que jamais lhe faria sentir assim. A não ser eu, Taichi e Takeru. O que me deixava novamente sozinho, porque Tai estava com Mimi e Takeru com Hikari. Mas ainda havia eu.

E foi nesse momento que eu me vi contemplando nossa imagem junta, subindo a um altar. E não posso dizer que não gostei do que vi, porque eu gostei. E muito.

Você sabia como fazia eu me sentir, mas _isso_ estava à cima de qualquer sentimento. Eu me senti como nunca havia antes sentido. Completo. E não posso esquecer de feliz.

Eu já sabia que gostava de você, mas não que era tão intenso. Foi como descobrir que eu não apenas _gostava_. Eu amava.

Mas _eu_ ainda era Ishida Yamato e _você_ ainda era Sora Tekenouchi. Melhores amigos. Na visão da maioria.

Tentei a todo custo que você me reparasse, mas já era tarde. Você _já tinha_ me reparado. Muito antes disso tudo... Quando ainda éramos crianças, com meros doze anos e nos beijamos no seu aniversário. Um bom presente, modéstia parte.

E pensar que nós já nos gostávamos a tanto tempo... Idiotice perder tanto tempo, não? Por mais que eu me quisesse, sabia que a resposta era: **Não**. Tínhamos que ter esse tempo para nos descobrirmos e termos a certeza de que era o que queríamos.

Mas foi o melhor.

Voltando a ontem.

O dia começou bem, estávamos de férias. Acordar tarde, ficar de bobeira. Nas _nossas_ férias não era bem assim. Tínhamos decidido tirar férias no mesmo período para viajar juntos, o que não era difícil já que éramos nossos próprios chefes. A viajem foi cancelada graças a um imprevisto climático.

Decidimos fazer diferente e voltar a sermos crianças quando um dormia na casa do outro pra ficar batendo papo de bobeira até altas horas. O problema é que não éramos mais crianças e não agíamos como tal.

Fomos para minha casa eu, você, Tai, Mimi, Hikari e Takeru. Somente você e Takeru iriam prolongar a noite em minha casa. Mas como tudo andava talvez Hikari acabasse permanecendo também... Não era incomodo, minha casa era grande.

Já depois de algumas rodadas de vinho e algumas pizzas, você fez um comentário...

"Sinto-me sozinha vendo tantos casais felizes juntos... Aposto como Yamato está assim também."

E eu, que não perdia a chance de uma forma de chamar sua atenção, disse:

"Como pode dizer que está sozinha se estou bem aqui?"

Eu admito, já estávamos um pouco alterados pelo álcool, mas eu ainda tinha plena noção do que fazia **e dizia**.

Você corou e eu me retirei de onde estava para sentar ao seu lado no chão e colocá-la em meu colo, envolvida por um abraço. Olhares pervertidos nos cercavam, mas nem um de nós dois ligava. Aquilo já era um costume.

"Sente-se melhor assim?"

"Yamato seu..."

Eu não deixei que prosseguisse com a fala, tampei sua boca com o que estava mais perto: minha boca.

Você me olhava incrédula e eu te olhava amoroso. O que não me era comum. Você simplesmente se calou e voltou a se encostar a mim.

Assim continuamos a noite até Mimi e Tai irem para casa. O que eu não esperava era que Hikari e Takeru fossem para o apartamento de Hikari. Mas não era de tudo ruim.

Depois das despedidas, eu e você voltamos para dentro e fomos tomar um banho antes de dormir.

Mas fui interrompido do meu momento de relaxamento ao ouvir passos em meu quarto. Você tinha seu próprio quarto aqui, afinal era a única que dormia aqui freqüentemente. Possuía roupas que ficavam regularmente em seu armário e eram muito usadas. Você passava a noite aqui muitas vezes.

Eu terminei alguns minutos depois e assim que cheguei ao quarto, somente de toalha tive uma imagem dos Deuses. Você, apenas de roupa íntima, procurava algo dentro do meu armário de camisas velhas.

Sua _lingerie_ branca, quase transparente me deixava louco.

"Quer ajuda?"

Ofereci já atrás de você envolvendo-a em um abraço.

"Se puder me emprestar uma camisa velha, agradeço... Meu pijama está me incomodando."

"Pegue o que quiser tudo aqui também é seu..."

Ela optou por uma grande, que cobriria todo seu tronco, até metade da coxa.

Quando penso que o show terminou, você coloca a camisa e tira seu sutiã por baixo dela, atirando-o em mim.

Não sabia dizer se era provocação, mas se fosse, eu também sabia jogar.

Retirei minha toalha e joguei pra você quando já tinha terminado. Você segurou sem entender, mas ao olhar de volta sei que não pode deixar de reparar. Eu ainda estava de costas colocando um short confortável, mas senti seu olhar sobre mim.

E de repente você se foi... Eu fui atrás do seu rastro. Era impossível não saber aonde ia, já que deixava uma trilha de roupas no chão. Primeiro sua calcinha e mais adiante, na porta de seu quarto, a blusa.

Eu apenas aceitei seu 'convite' e entrei em seu quarto.

O resto, bom... Eu preferia guardar apenas na lembrança e não reviver isso enquanto dirigia a toda velocidade até seu apartamento com o intuito de tê-la para mim novamente. Muitos 'eu te amo' saíram de nossas bocas ontem e acho que não tem como mentir bêbado e muito menos em meio ao que estávamos fazendo...

Eu peguei a chave que há muito já possuía e abri a porta sem cerimônia. Você estava em sua varanda, e eu lhe abracei por trás beijando lhe o pescoço.

Você se virou apenas para constar o que eu já sabia: estava corada e com um sorriso no rosto. Eu podia ver meu reflexo em seus lindos rubis, mas me limitei a sorrir e te beijar.

Foi quando ouvi as palavras que a anos esperava ouvir:

"Eu te amo..."

E selei seus lábios com os meus. E respondi com a mesma intensidade de sua voz ao sussurrar em seu ouvido o óbvio...

"Eu também te amo..."

**Fim!!!**

**

* * *

**Olá...

Sinceramente não gostei muito do que saiu, mas resolvi postar pra ver se alguém gosta...

Caso sim, caso não, me deixem saber clicando do botão de review aqui em baixo!

Bejioss!


End file.
